


Used To This • Markhyuck

by hichihae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae
Summary: ❝¿Qué tan loco sería dejarse llevar? ¿Qué tan ridículo sería pensar que Donghyuck podría corresponderlo? ¿O qué tan tonto sería pensar que Donghyuck también estaba luchando en ese momento con su propio cuerpo para no lanzarse sobre los labios de su amigo? ❞❝Te conozco desde siempreAhora te conozco mejorVamos a dejarnos llevar[...] Puede llevarme un minuto, pero puedo acostumbrarme a esto❞-Camila Cabello (Used To This)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	Used To This • Markhyuck

Mark recuerda exactamente el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Donghyuck, o más bien, recuerda exactamente el momento en que se había percatado de un cambio en la forma en que sentía cada vez que estaba a su lado. Y no hablaba de la forma en que su estómago dolía cada vez que reía por algo que el menor dijera, sino de la forma en que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar cada vez caminaban juntos por la calle y le exigían un agarre más fuerte con Donghyuck, un agarre que le permitiera saber que Donghyuck no iba apartarse de su lado.

Recuerda el calor abrumador que había consumido su pecho cuando en una de las tantas noches que se había quedado a dormir en la casa de su amigo, Donghyuck se había acercado y acurrucado a su lado. Aquella noche se había percatado de lo delgado que era su amigo y de lo bien que se sentía rodear su cintura con los brazos, aquella noche, la misma en que sus labios habían cosquilleado ansiosamente con el deseo de rosarse con los del menor.

Se sentía ridículo, se sentía culpable. Porque Mark podría enumerar todas las pequeñas señales que su cuerpo le había lanzado, la misma cantidad de veces que trató de ignorarlo, pero no de evitarlo. Y es que en el fondo de todo su ser esperaba que la forma en que Donghyuck sonreía cada vez que lo miraba se significara algo, que la forma en que el menor posaba su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho cuando estaba cansado significara más que un símbolo de apoyo, uno de necesidad. Deseaba imaginar que los roses entre sus manos cuando se sentaban en la cafetería no fueran accidentales y que las mejillas rojas de Donghyuck cuando ambos se perdían en la mirada de otro se significara que se encontraba tan abrumado por los sentimientos en su pecho como se encontraba él.

Porque desde que se conocieron, cuando ninguno de los dos sobrepasaba el metro y medio de altura, se habían completado; en ese tiempo en que Mark tenía siete y Donghyuck seis, en ese día en el que Mark había olvidado su lonchera en casa y Donghyuck lo había visto desde el otro lado del salón llorar porque la maestra le había regalado una manzana y a él odiaba las manzanas. Ese mismo día en el que el menor se había acercado a él con su lonchera de Toy Story y su sudadera de estampado de girasol para sentarse a su lado y partir torpemente su sándwich con las manos para luego extenderlo frente a él.

—Yo te doy de mi sándwich y tú me das de la tableta de chocolate que tienes escondida en el bolsillo, ¿Vale? — Susurró el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mark se había quedado un rato en silencio observando los agujeros en las encías del niño que sus dientes de leche le habían dejado y sonrió porque él tenía exactamente los mismos espacios vacíos.

—Me llamo Donghyuck, pero puedes decirme Haechan — Volvió a hablar después de que Mark hubiera aceptado su oferta aún con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos y un leve hipido saliendo de sus labios.

—Yo me llamo Minhyung, pero puedes decirme Mark — Sonrió enseñándole los agujeros en sus encías.

Desde ese día ambos se habían vuelto inseparables. Donghyuck se había vuelto una pieza importante en la vida de Mark y Mark en la de Donghyuck. Y el mayor de ambos se preguntaba en qué momento ese amor fraternal se había convertido en uno romántico y en qué momento de querer patear a Haechan en el culo, ahora deseaba besarlo hasta que sus labios ardieran y sus pulmones colapsaran por la falta de oxígeno.

—¿Por que no se lo dices? — Había preguntado Johnny, uno de sus amigos del equipo de baloncesto mientras se encontraba sentados en la banca esperando a que el entrenador les dijera que era su turno de entrar a la cancha.

—Es imposible — Dudó el canadiense mirando a sus compañeros de equipo correr de un lado a otro — Tal vez él ni siquiera me mira de esa forma — Dijo bajando un poco su tono de voz mientras la sonrisa del otro chico se enchuecaba.

—Debes ser muy estúpido para no darte cuenta de la forma en que te mira — Respondió el más alto señalando a donde Donghyuck se encontraba— Solo míralo sentado en las gradas. A él ni siquiera le gusta este deporte y siempre está aquí, por ti. probablemente ni siquiera entiende cómo funciona el juego y aún así celebra cuando tú eres quien mete el balón en la canasta y se molesta cuando perdemos, por ti, porque sabe que para ti es importante. Los conozco desde hace poco, pero estoy seguro de que Haechan da todo lo que está en sus manos para verte feliz, vamos amigo, ¡come pizza por ti! Si no lo has notado como hasta ahora lo he hecho yo, tal vez tienes razón y lo suyo es imposible y deban permanecer solo como amigos.

Mark escuchó atentamente sus palabras aún sin despegar de vista la pequeña figura de Donghyuck que apenas pocos segundos después de sentir la mirada del mayor había volteado a su dirección.

— Él brilla más que el sol — Susurró perdido en la persona que a lo lejos lo miraba con una sonrisa y levantaba suavemente su mano para saludarlo.

—Supongo que es la ropa que trae — Se burló Johnny ganándose un golpe de parte del canadiense.

Durante del resto del partido, las palabras de Johnny giraron en su mente y se preguntó qué tan loco era que a la mañana siguiente o incluso esa misma noche le confesara todo a Donghyuck, se preguntó qué tan peligroso era y qué tan valiente era como para hacerlo y asumir las consecuencias de lo que qué sea qué fuera a suceder.

—Lo hiciste muy bien — Irrumpió el castaño cuando el partido se había terminado y Mark estaba saliendo de los vestidores — Creo...

—Gracias — Respondió Mark aún un poco perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Pasó algo? — Volvió a hablar Donghyuck con un tono evidentemente preocupado.

Mark lo miró desde unos centímetros más arriba, sintiendo como las palabras de Johnny rebotaban en su cabeza y como sus brazos comenzaban a temblar con la insistencia de querer abrazar el cuerpo que se encontraba frente suyo.

—-No, todo está bien — Sonrió mientras rodeaba el cuello de su amigo y empezaban a caminar hacia la casa del mayor.

En realidad, esa tarde había pasado más lenta que otras. Mark y Donghyuck se habían sentado en el sofá para ver una película y justo después habían subido a la habitación del dueño de la casa para sentarse uno junto al otro en la cama. Mark había sacado su guitarra y justo en el momento en que sus dedos habían tocado las cuerdas, la voz de Donghyuck había empezado a escucharse. Ni siquiera tenían que discutir sobre la canción que se escucharía, simplemente lo sabían.

—Me gusta como tocas — Dijo el castaño — Deberías enseñarme

Mark miró un par de segundos el suelo antes de tomar una posición más cómoda en la cama y responder:

—De acuerdo, te enseñaré ahora

Las cosas se habían comenzado a poner un poco incómodas cuando Mark había tomado sus dedos para colocarlos en la posición correcta sobre las cuerdas y Donghyuck había saltado un poco sobre su lugar mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas y su voz comenzaba a atorarse en su garganta.

—Tal vez deberíamos seguir después — Dijo Donghyuck separando sus dedos de las cuerdas del instrumento.

—Pero lo estás haciendo bien — Se quejó Mark mientras recibía la guitarra que Donghyuck le estaba regresando — ¿Quieres que toque yo ahora?

Donghyuck asintió y en la habitación, ambos elementos volvieron a encontrarse; la voz de Haechan junto a la guitarra de Mark se escuchaban por toda la casa.

Y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar detenerse cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del otro y una extra sensación flotó en el ambiente.

¿Qué tan loco sería dejarse llevar? ¿Qué tan ridículo sería pensar que Donghyuck podría corresponderlo? ¿O qué tan tonto sería pensar que Donghyuck también estaba luchando en ese momento con su propio cuerpo para no lanzarse sobre los labios de su amigo?

—Odio ir a tus partidos de baloncesto, solo voy porque sé que te hace feliz que vaya. La verdad es que no entiendo nada — Soltó Donghyuck sin pensar. Mark sintió salir de esa burbuja intensa en la que ambos se habían atrapado y lo miró confundido, pero antes de poder responder algo, Donghyuck continuó —Odio la sandía porque después de comerla mis manos están pegajosas, pero es tu fruta favorita y siempre que vengo a tu casa no puedo negarme porque siempre me miras como un perrito entusiasmado. Odio que ahora no pueda escuchar ninguna canción de Justin Bieber porque todas me hacen pensar en ti. Odio que estemos en salones separados porque te extraño todo el día, odio que las personas vean lo increíble que eres porque sé que alguna de ellas será la persona que algún día ocupe un lugar en tu corazón aún más grande del que yo he podido tener en todo este tiempo y odio con todas mis fuerzas saber que he estado enamorado de ti y pensar qué tal vez lo sabes, pero aún así lo has ignorado porque probablemente no me correspondes — En cada segundo la respiración de Donghyuck se volvía más pesada mientras que el silencio de Mark se volvía más profundo.

Donghyuck estuvo a punto de volver a hablar, pero la voz de Mark lo había detenido.

— Odio los girasoles — Empezó el mayor — Pero cada vez que los veo, no puedo evitar recordar la sudadera que usabas siempre en el jardín de niños y eso me hace feliz. Odio los peluches y las almohadas grandes, pero los tengo porque te gusta abrazarlos y cuando te vas ellos se quedan con tu aroma y siento que es lo único que tengo cuando te extraño más de lo que debería hacerlo. Odio los juegos mecánicos, pero sé que tú los amas porque yo amo verte feliz. Odio saber que todo este tiempo ha sido desperdiciado, saber que estas enamorado de mi y que jamás pude decirte que siento exactamente lo mismo porque no lo sabia....

Después de eso, todo empezó a sentirse como una película; desde la forma tan lenta en que Mark acercó sus manos a su rostro y la forma en que sus fríos labios se habían juntado con los de Donghyuck. Había sido incluso mágico, se sentía irreal y eso lo hacía mil veces más emocionante. Y es que, si algo presumían ambos, era de lo mucho que se conocían en el uno al otro, pero en esa ocasión, cuando la palabra que los definía había dejado de ser simplemente amigos, sintieron que todas esas memorias que habían compartido, los pequeños gustos y confesiones vergonzosas no eran nada y en realidad había mucho más de lo que en algún momento pudieron haber pensado.

El amor era emocionante y a la vez aterrador, porque ambos estaban dispuestos a entregar hasta el último trozo de sus corazones para hacer que todo funcionara, porque en ese momento ninguno podía creer lo mucho que habían esperado para si quiera poder abrazarse como ahora lo estaban haciendo, porque jamás habían sido consientes de lo mucho que lo necesitaban hasta que dejaron de imaginarlo y en su lugar lo estaban viviendo.

Los días a partir de ese momento serían extraños, pero jamás habrían querido que fuera diferente, solo necesitaban un momento para saber que toda la felicidad que los estaba invadiendo era real. Que Donghyuck amaba tanto a Mark como Mark lo amaba a él, porque podrían acostumbrarse a darse un beso cada vez que se encontraban en el pasillo, a tomarse de las manos simplemente porque así lo deseaban y a recostarse en el sofá de la casa de cualquiera de los dos a mirar películas durante todo el fin de semana mientras Mark acariciaba el cabello ajeno y Donghyuck se abraza del cuerpo de Mark con la cabeza pegada a su pecho y escuchaba el ritmo en que los latidos del corazón de su ahora novio le decían lo mucho que lo amaba. Definitivamente podrían acostumbrarse a amarse de esa forma.


End file.
